The purpose of this application is to request funds to assist in the organization and execution of the Second World Congress on Biomaterials. This meeting will be held in Washington, D.C. from April 27 through May 1, 1984. The Second World Congress on Biomaterials will be hosted by the Society for Biomaterials, U.S.A., and will provide a forum for the communication and exchange of information on the developing science and technology of biomaterials. Support will assist the Society for Biomaterials in providing a truly international congress with participants from the constituent biomaterials societies: The Society for Biomaterials, U.S.A., The European Society for Biomaterials, The Japanese Society for Biomaterials, The Canadian Biomaterials Society and the Biomaterials Group of the Biological Engineering Society of the United Kingdom. In addition to papers from members of the constituent societies, papers are also being solicited from all countries in the world and special efforts will be made to include all papers submitted in the program of the World Congress on Biomaterials. The fact that the meeting will be held in Washington, D.C. will enable representatives from various U.S. government agencies to attend. These include all of the institutes from the National Institutes of Health, the National Science Foundation, the Food and Drug Administration, the National Bureau of Standards, the Department of Defense and its various agencies, and others. All areas in modern biomaterials research will be included in the Scientific Program which will include Plenary Sessions with invited keynote speakers and oral papers and poster presentations. Major topics to be covered include dental, orthopaedic, and cardiovascular biomaterials. All submitted papers will be subjected to a blind review session and accepted papers will be published in a printed Transactions volume which will be available at the time of the meeting. Sponsor(s) will be prominently acknowledged in all printed matter including the Program, Transactions, and announcements in technical journals in the United States and abroad. Support for the World Congress on Biomaterials will assist in providing better communication and information transfer between government, academia and industry.